Sister Slayers
by belgin tei
Summary: What are the watchers council keeping so secret!


Title: Sister Slayers. 

Series: The Immortals.

Sequel to: The Sunnydale Files

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All.

Spoiler: Up to and including Graduation part II. But Faith never went bad and helped the gang defeat the mayor. Also later stories in series will include Hush and Pangs, which in my universe happen in reverse, as well as The I in Team.

Rating: 12.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith and Willow/Tara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the above series (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Although Sunnydale has an airport in the series it doesn't in my universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sister Slayers

BY Belgin Tei

****

Watchers Estate England

Nick Wolfe had been in England for only a week when he started to question why there seemed to be so many watchers in the field. All he was told was that they were doing special research, it all sounded legitimate, but Nick had been a cop and his instincts told him something was wrong! He talked to his fellow Immortals on the watcher's council. All three agreed that something was going on and after what almost happened in Sunnydale they wanted to find out what these special research projects were. They took note of the locations of these watchers, they contacted Willow and their new friends who called themselves the lone gunmen to do a search, the really strange thing was that these special watchers were spread out across the globe.

--------------

****

Sunnydale

Willow sat at the table in Giles apartment typing away at the keyboard of her computer; she was presently exchanging information with Langly about the search on these special research watchers all seemed to have code-names like Sarah and Maria! All seemed to be single watchers. When she had shown Giles the list of names he told her he had not heard of any of them, which they both felt was strange!

"Giles here's something interesting one of the watchers is moving location from Mexico City to San Diego," said Willow.

"When do they arrive?"

"She's arriving Friday." She continued typing for a few seconds, "Now here's something really strange, there are two people booked on the flight with the watcher's surname, a Janet and Maria Douglas."

"Her daughter possibly!"

"Maybe Giles but the code name for her 'research project' is Maria!"

Looking over her shoulder Giles looked at the computer screen before taking off his glasses and polishing them, "Hum I think we should take a trip down to San Diego this weekend."

"Yeah looks like Richie and Fitz get the weekend shift again!"

Even after another two hours surfing before having to leave for patrol, had yielded nothing more useful.

--------------

****

San Diego

"Now Maria look at the flaw in the centre of the crystal, see the shape it forms!" Said Janet.

She watched as Maria's face went blank, she then picked up her bag and took out the plain case opening it she took out the syringe, swabbing Maria's arm and injected her with the correct amount of the compound before replacing the items in her bag and waking Maria up.

"Well that was a very productive session, I think you should get ready for patrol now."

Maria looked disorientated for a moment before smiling; "I've never been here before where do I go to patrol!"

"Of course I'll drive you to the area, then pick you up afterwards. Now go and get ready.

"Yes Miss Douglas," she said before going to her room.

After Maria left Janet took out her cell phone, when someone answered the other end all she said was, "ETA 8.30," then closed the phone flap.

--------------

"Is Giles sure there are vamps around here I'm not sensing any!" pouted Faith.

"That's what he said. Don't worry honey you'll get a workout tonight one way or another," smirked Buffy.

"I know that, but if there are no vamps or demons around, and Giles and Willow's theory that this Maria chick being a slayer in training is correct, we're not likely to find her here!"

"Well what else can we do... Hey what do you mean you know!" said Buffy swatting her lover on the arm.

Before Faith could reply, both slayers spider senses went off telling them a vamp was about. Moving forward they spotted a dark haired girl moving cautiously towards an old house.

A look of surprise on Buffy's face was mirrored on her own; "What's going on here! She's not in training she's a full slayer and pre-immortal."

"I donno but lets get in that house and get some answers!" said Buffy.

"Right I'll go around the back you go in the front," agreed Faith.

"Ok be careful, love you."

Moving to the door the girl had gone through she found it locked, she tried with all her strength but it would not budge, as she went to try a window Faith came back around.

"It's really weird I opened the backdoor and it was bricked up!"

"Faith how old did that girl look?" asked Buffy frowning.

"I donno about eighteen why... You don't mean!"

"Yeah I do, we have to get inside, I couldn't get the door open but with both of us we maybe able too."

It took their combined strength to break the door down, it was quiet dark inside but they could see that all the windows had been bricked up. They suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the back, rushing into the back room they saw a vampire pinning the girl to the floor trying to bite her neck.

"Hey fangy back off," shouted Faith.

He smirked as he looked at Buffy and Faith, turning back to the girl for a second and with a quick movement he snapped her neck.

"You bastard," shouted Buffy as she jumped in and staked the vamp.

Just then Janet walked in holding a cross and stake, "Who the hell are you?"

Faith jumped on her and with anger in her eyes lifted Janet off the ground with one hand, "Who are we! Who the hell are you still doing these stupid tests."

Janet was going red in the face; she dropped the stake and cross and started trying to get Faith's hand from her neck.

"Faith let her down, as much as I'd like you to snap her neck she can't answer our questions if you do."

"Right lover," said Faith letting her prisoner down to the ground.

"Now just exactly why are you still doing this damn test and how is Maria a full slayer," asked Buffy.

"The test is administered to all slayers when they reach 18, it seems Maria failed so now a new slayer will be called. I repeat who the hell are you!"

"Who are we! We're the slayers. We're supposed to be the only ones. As for Maria failing your stupid test she survived because we intervened and stopped the vamp before he drained her. If we find Travers has been holding out on us we'll take it out of his hide," stated Buffy.

"What do you mean your slayers! There's only one and Maria was that one, now another will be called."

"It seems you may have been lied to as well, as for Maria she will be fine, at least when the compound has left her body," mused Buffy.

"But Maria's dead!"

"Yes for the moment, but she'll recover in a couple of minutes, Faith why don't you call Giles and the others tell them to meet us at the hotel." Turning to Janet, "I assume you have a car, you and Maria will be coming with us."

"I am not going anywhere with you two, you are obviously deranged," stated Janet, folding her arms across her chest.

Faith started to use her cell phone, but stopped looking at Janet; "You must be related to Wes. You're making derogatory remarks to two people you think are nuts!"

"Miss Douglas what happened," said a voice from behind them.

Turning around and speaking before Janet could Buffy smiled at Maria, "Maria I'm Buffy and this is Faith, we're like you slayers, the watchers council has been lying to us probably for centuries. We are going to take you to meet some others like us when you feel well enough to leave."

"Like us! You mean other slayers!"

"No, there's something you need to know the vampire killed you, you're now Immortal like us," explained Buffy.

"What do you mean I'm Immortal!" asked Maria looking dubiously back and forth between the three other people.

"Look this isn't the place to have this conversation, let's go and see the others." Said Buffy helping Maria off the floor.

Faith just grabbed Janet's arm and pushed her out the door, "Move," was all she said.

--------------

When they got to the hotel and Buffy explained what they had found Giles was stunned to say the least. Later after they had talked to both Janet and Maria, both together and separately, while Tara kept watch over the two in the bedroom the others discussed what was to be done.

"The other eighteen are they slayers as well? Or did we just luck out, find a slayer that may have replaced Buffy or Faith when they died! Also is it a coincidence that yet another slayer is Immortal!" Willow asked.

"At the moment we don't have enough information to answer those questions. Willow are there any more special researchers close to any of our friends!"

"Yeah if I remember correctly there's one in Baltimore we could get Dana and Connor to check them out and if we contact Nick and the others on the council, one of them can check out the one in Marseille. So by checking out both, if two more slayers turn up and are both pre-immortal we will need to confront the council."

"You can count on it, I want to know why the council has lied not only to the slayers but their own watchers as well," stated Buffy.

"I think we should take a trip home and ask our parents they should be able to help," added Faith.

"To save time we could ask Richie or Fitz to go now, that way by the time we get to Sunnydale we should know what we need too," suggested Giles.

"What about Maria and Janet!" asked Faith.

"We take them with us, I don't want either of them contacting the council," answered Giles.

They drove back to Sunnydale overnight Buffy, Tara and Willow in one car with Maria, taking the opportunity to explain in detail the history of Immortals as well as resent history. Giles had Faith ride with him to keep an eye on Janet Douglas. The sun was just rising when they got to town, after dropping everyone at Giles apartment Willow and Tara went to drop the hire car off.

When Giles and the others entered his apartment Richie was waiting for them.

"Good morning Richie any news yet!" asked Giles.

"Some but nothing pressing Fitz hasn't come back, I managed to get hold of Cassandra she should have got to Marseille about an hour ago, we were lucky she was visiting a friend in the area. Dana's on a case at the moment so Connor went on his own. There's something strange happening in town someone or something is grabbing demons and vamps, that's according to Willy."

"Any idea what!" asked Faith.

"Nothing for sure, but Fitz and I thought we saw some men in combat gear earlier in the evening, but whether they have something to do with it I can't say."

"Well that's going to have to wait until we've sorted out the present problem," said Buffy.

"Yes your right Buffy," agreed Giles.

"What do you intend to do with us!" asked Janet.

"Other than stop you contacting the council before we can confront them, nothing," stated Buffy.

"And how are you going to do that!"

"If we have too we'll keep you locked in the basement, but if you agree to behave you can have the run of the house," answered Giles.

"Or we can have Willow and Tara put a spell on you to stop you talking!" added Buffy.

"Very well I'll co-operate for now, seeing I have no choice. What about Maria!"

"Maria has the same choice as you but with one exception, she can go home until the problem is sorted out," replied Buffy.

"Home! You mean through the portal you told me about!"

"Yes, do you want to!" asked Buffy.

"As your watcher I forbid it."

"You forbid it, Maria owes you no deference after what you put her through in San Diego. On top of that Maria is Immortal and the agreement between the council and the Immortals states that 'the council will defer to the Immortals when Immortals are involved'," said Buffy anger in her voice.

Turning back to Maria she smiled at her, "Do you want to go!"

Looking nervously at Janet then back at Buffy, "Before I answer can I see this portal!"

"Yes of course Faith and I will take you now, it's only about 15 minutes from here." With that Maria left with Buffy and Faith.

As they got to the Portal Fitz stepped out; the look on Maria's face was priceless when she saw him.

"It true," said Maria.

"Of course we wouldn't lie to you, your family," smiled Buffy.

"So are you two reprobates going to introduce this pretty young lady," smiled Fitz.

"Oh yeah, Fitz this is Maria the slayer we found in San Diego, Maria this scoundrel is Fitz. So Fitz were they able to help us!" said Faith.

"Yes possibly! But we should talk about it with the others, how did you know I was coming back!"

"We aren't here for you, though we're happy to see you, we're here to show Maria the Portal she has to decide if she wishes to go home or follow the same restrictions as her watcher!" said Buffy.

"Look I don't feel right about going through the Portal, but you don't have to worry about me telling the council after what they had Miss Douglas do to me. I owe you my life I want to help, if these other girls are also slayers the council has lied to me too."

"You give us your word you will not try and contact the council unless we ask you too!" asked Buffy.

"Yes slayer to slayer you have my word."

"Ok lets all get back to Giles place," smiled Buffy.

When they returned it was decided that to be safe Janet would be locked in the basement while Fitz told them what their parents had to say, so if she did escape she could not tell the council their plans.

"So Fitz what can you tell us!" asked Giles.

"Well they told me that after the original Immortals were sent here it was felt that a thousand may not be enough, but the agreement between the light and dark would not allow more. So our parents petitioned the PTB who agreed and so chose 20 'champions' from among the Immortals, these champions were given extra powers such as more strength, the ability to sense demons etc."

"So the slayers are these champions!" asked Tara.

"Yes, but now there are 21 not 20 because of Buffy dying and being revived."

"Is that all!" asked Giles.

"No, but Giles I must ask you for your word that what you hear from this point on you will tell no mortal, not even Joe Dawson," said Fitz, a stony look coming into his eyes.

"You have my word," nodded Giles.

"Thank you my friend. My parents told me that if the council refuses to release all the slayers to people we Immortals trust, one of us must declare a special blood vengeance oath that will make every watcher in the organisation a blood enemy of every Immortal on the planet, any of those watchers that come within sight of any of us including pre-immortals would suffer intense pain."

"That would be terrible," said a shocked Tara.

"I know, but I was told that very soon all the slayers and other Immortals would be needed, we are coming to the end of days!"

"The end of days! Did they give you any indication how long we have!" asked a worried Giles.

"No but Giles you must understand they are talking in terms of an Immortal, to us soon could mean a hundred years," smiled Fitz.

"Oh I see your point that would make sense I suppose," said Giles relaxing a little.

"There has to be another way?" said Willow.

"I think their maybe, if we can get Joe to help and we can get hold of 12 or 13 Immortals that will help," answered Giles.

"What have you got in mind Giles!" asked Buffy.

"Well we get some Immortal watchers and an Immortal to be in position to grab the slayers and bring them together in one place thus exposing the council's deception. It will take some time to set up but at least it may stop any of you having to declare this blood vengeance oath."

"I think I would prefer that plan," said Tara, and Willow nodded her agreement.

"So we have a plan," said Buffy looking around the other Immortals who nodded, then turned to Giles, "Phone Joe, I'll phone Amanda, Richie you contact Connor see if they can come for a meeting."

"I'll phone Nick see if at least two of them can come over," said Tara.

"Fitz anyone you know that can help could you contact them," asked Buffy.

"Right good idea," said Fitz leaving to use his own phone.

The next two weeks were a hive of activity. Those Immortals Fitz and the other older Immortals could contact and persuade to come to Sunnydale arrived, were shown the portal, some even going through for a while, then put up at various friends homes as they wanted to keep a low profile. Once Willow and Langly had confirmed the slayers locations they went with Immortal watchers hand picked by Joe, but including their own watcher to the locations to await the signal to capture the slayers. While the plans were going on Methos returned giving them an extra Immortal. Marcus Constentine took Rome, Antone La Gree Paris, Peter Hale Zanzibar, John Kiron Bangkok, May Ling Shanghai, Methos Bombay, Richie went with Grace to Belize, Fitz took Moscow, Duncan Glasgow, Cassandra Marseille. While the three in North American were taken by Amanda Cleveland, Dana and Connor Baltimore, and Willow and Tara took Seattle. Which left Buffy and Faith to travel to England with Giles to confront the council.

They left from LA bound for London after dropping off Maria and Janet at Angel's who said he would hold Janet until he heard from them, while Maria offered to help Angel. They arrived mid afternoon so Giles hired a car and drove down the M4 stopping for the night at a village some 15 miles from the watchers estate just outside Oxford. This gave them the chance to contact the others to make sure nothing had gone wrong and to rest after the flight.

They arrived at the estate at 10 AM, after some initial problems they were allowed in, Nick was waiting for them at the main door.

"Hi bro. everything set with you," said Buffy.

"Hello big sister, I told the council you wish to speak with them their waiting for you in the main chamber. Is everything set at the other end!"

"Oh yeah," smirked Faith.

"Shall we go in we shouldn't keep them waiting," smiled Giles.

They entered a large ornate hall easily as large as their entire apartment in Sunnydale, Nick and Giles led them down a corridor to a set of oak doors covered in carvings of mystical creatures. Opening the doors they entered a round room with small alcoves around the walls and no windows just a skylight. Each alcove had a chair on which the council members sat.

"So what is of such urgency that it required you to travel to England Giles!" asked Collins.

"Although I wish for answers to the questions it is not I who will ask them," answered Giles looking at Buffy.

"Ladies and gentlemen I speak on behalf of the Immortal Council as well as the slayers, I will have the truth or you will have to live with the consequences! Are we all clear on this?" stated Buffy.

"Are you threatening us, we are supposed to be allies," stormed Collins.

"Do allies keep important information from each other!" asked Buffy a steely look coming to her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Ok Mr Collins what is the research code named Sarah, or Louisa!"

"They are nothing to do with the fight against the evil, they are researching old books that maybe of use at sometime, but not at the moment," answered Quentin Travers.

Turning her head to Faith she nodded at which Faith nodded back and pulled out her cell phone. "So it has nothing to do with slayers!"

"What do you mean you two are the slayers, there will be no more slayers until you die," said Quentin.

"Your right on that, but let's theorize for a moment, if there were more slayers what would be the reason that they did not know about each other! And you know the only answer that I can think of is the council would fear what happened with Faith and myself, we stopped taking orders."

Hearing Faith say, "Do it," and then click her cell phone closed Buffy turned to her all Faith said was two words, "Its done."

Turning back to Quentin and the others, "No more games we know about the other slayers, we also know, which you do not, that they are all pre-immortal and as per our agreement you will relinquish control of them to us."

"What, the slayers have always been our instrument against the power of dark we will not allow you to interfere with them," stormed Collins getting up.

"So you admit you were aware of the fact that there has been more than one slayer at a time throughout history. But no matter at this moment 18 groups of Immortals and watchers of Immortals are as we speak taking the other slayers to meet each other, when we explain to them how you have deceived them I doubt they will be interested in following your orders. Now ladies and gentlemen you have only two choices, one after they have met each will be assigned new watchers who will also be Immortal, this will still give you something to use your vast demon knowledge for. Or two we cut you out of the loop all together."

"And what if we decide to just eliminate all the slayers including you two and start again!" asked Collins.

"I don't think you're that stupid aren't you aware of how angry the brothers and sisters of those slayers could get. But that does not matter our families have instructed us that if you are unwilling to co-operate we are to declare the watchers council blood enemies which would mean any watcher that came within sight of an Immortal or pre-immortal would suffer great pain. As all slayers are always pre-immortal you could not use them anymore."

"It seems you win. What are your terms!" asked Quentin.

"As I said all the slayers get new watchers who will be appointed by us they will still report to you, but answer to the newly formed Immortal council, you will give our representatives full access to all areas without question and all meetings must have an Immortal present."

"We agree," said Collins in a defeated voice.

"Thank you. I would like to add that if any of us have to come back, the results will not be pleasant," with that, she left the room but Giles remained for a moment.

"Here is a list of phone numbers which will get you the watchers of the slayers, I suggest you contact them and tell them to co-operate with the people who have them."

He handed the list over and followed the others to his car, "Let's go home," he said as he closed the car door.

"But Giles this is your home," smiled Buffy.

"Not anymore," he smiled as he pulled away.

The End

Special Note: I took the idea that Kevin Beckett pointed out in his story 'Militat Omnis Amans' that it does not make sense that there would only be one or two slayers in the world.


End file.
